


Le Louveteau Mange l'Aigle

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicolas Romero, Developing Friendships, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, a bet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Quand on fait un pari, il vaut mieux être sûr de gagner si on ne veut pas subir les gages prévus par ses amis. En toute logique, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Néanmoins, Romero va vite se rendre compte qu'il y a parfois du bon, à perdre un pari. Ça ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. De nouvelles occasions. Rarement. Mais quand ça arrive, ce n'est parfois pas plus mal comme ça.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/gifts).



> Je dédicace ce twoshot à Somnis. Puisse-t-il ouvrir les coeurs sur le RomeKage ou sur le KageRome (dans tous les cas, Romero est parfait et Kageyama est excellent).
> 
> PS: La première partie est très soft.  
> PSDOUBLE: La seconde partie est très hot.

Romero craqua nerveusement l'articulation de ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il posait les pieds dans une maison de plaisir, et c'était également la première fois qu'il envisageait de payer quelqu'un... pour juste faire passer le temps. À vrai dire il n'avait jamais songé à venir un jour dans un tel endroit. Sa morale n'appréciait pas l'idée, autant que sa bienséance, et s'il n'avait pas juste perdu un pari qui n'engageait que lui et ses amis les plus proches, assurément, il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'ici de son plein gré, ne se serait pas assis dans une sale d'attente étonnamment bondée, et n'aurait jamais prit part au pari en lui-même. Cela n'avait été qu'un simple tirage de pailles censées être tenues par des mains innocentes. Romero ne pouvait pas encore le prouver, mais il était persuadé qu'on l'avait roulé dans la farine et que le pari avait été truqué. 

Les yeux fixés au sol, il tapait du pieds en réfléchissant à quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se dépatouiller de cette situation sans aggraver son cas. Le deal était clair: S'il refusait son gage, il encourait le risque d'en avoir un autre - bien pire - qu'il n'aurait ni les moyens de contrer, ni les moyens d'esquiver. Aussi, mordait-il son frein en espérant pouvoir s'en sortir malgré tout.

\- Monsieur Romero?

Il se redressa vivement à l'entente de son nom, mais le fit davantage par réflexe que par impatience de commencer sa séance. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de parler en Portugais pour écourter ce qu'il estimait déjà être une folie, se disant que si ces personnes s'apercevaient qu'il ne parlait pas une miette de japonais leur ferait possiblement comprendre qu'il n'avait probablement rien à faire ici. Qu'il s'était fait entuber. Chose pourtant véridique. Seulement, il doutait également que ces gens le renvéraient uniquement parce qu'il parlait portugais ou qu'il aurait l'air complètement perdu. Quoique... ça pouvait fonctionner... Cependant, il se souvint également qu'écourter son affaire ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire. Si ses amis postés à l'extérieur de l'établissement le voyaient revenir trop vite, ils en viendraient forcément à la conclusion qu'il s'était défilé, et là, il pourrait dire bonjour au prochain gage prévu pour le punir de sa lâcheté. Or, ce n'était clairement pas une option envisageable. D'autant plus que la personne qui lui avait attribué le gage n'était autre que Fukuro lui-même.

\- Kageyama-san vous attends. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

La voix de la secrétaire le ramena très vite à la réalité, et il fit ce qui lui était convié en se triturant les doigts. Il s'interrogeait sur la personnalité de cette Kageyama. Et commença à se demander si elle accepterait de ne pas coucher avec lui et de donner un témoignage différent à Fukuro pour que celui-ci ne lui impose pas son autre gage.

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de questionner la secrétaire pour en savoir plus car celle-ci semblait, de toute évidence, avoir la discussion facile. Aussi, alors qu'elle s'exerçait à le guider jusqu'à la chambre où il... était prévu qu'il se rende - passant ainsi par assez de couloir pour qu'il ne retienne pas le chemin de la sortie - il fit en sorte de l'écouter avec attention.

\- ... vous savez, les clients s'arrachent tous Kageyama-san. Il a beaucoup de succès, que ce soit du côté des hommes ou des femmes, et il est très demandé. C'est le préféré du patron vous savez. Un privilégié. Tout le monde l'apprécie beaucoup et puis...

Tout d'abord perturbé par l'utilisation du masculin, Romero pensa tout d'abord qu'elle avait dû se tromper de pronom avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait là aucune erreur.

\- "Il"? s'exclama-t-il brusquement, incapable de retenir sa surprise.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir une porte sur laquelle était cloutée la plaque nominative du dit Kageyama, la jeune femme se figea dans son geste et leva un regard paniqué dans sa direction.

\- Il y a une erreur? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante en consultant rapidement ses documents. Non, tout semble en règle, se rassura-t-elle en tombant sur le dossier de Romero.

Avant de s'affoler de nouveau.

\- À moins que je ne me sois trompée en composant mes fiches?

Tandis que Romero commençait à comprendre à quel point son gage était vicieux, la demoiselle commença à trembler d'angoisse. Insidieusement, des larmes commencèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

\- Bon sang, si Oikawa-san apprend que je me suis trompée, il va... il va...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, et Romero n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de la rassurer sur ses compétences de secrétaire que la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur eux, laissant apparaître un jeune homme à l'allure légèrement pincée et frustrée.

\- Yachi, tu en mets du..., commença-t-il à reprocher avant de se taire tout aussi vite quand il remarqua l'état émotionnel de sa collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna-t-il rapidement en se rapprochant d'elle avec douceur.

\- Je... je..., hoqueta la jeune femme.

\- Tu?

\- Il y a méprise, intervint Romero en pensant bien faire. Ce n'est pas...

\- Vous êtes mon client?

Romero déglutit en rencontrant le regard déterminé de son offrant. Il avait des yeux superbes. Bleus, volontaires, et scrutateurs. Il eut l'impression de se faire déshabiller d'un simple regard, et déglutit lentement en se rappelant que cet homme était son offrant. 

\- Oui.

Kageyama lui présenta sa chambre d'un geste poli de la main.

\- Entrez. Je vous rejoins dès que j'en aurai fini avec ma collègue.

\- Non, attends, Kageyama, il y a un problème. Monsieur semblait surprit quand il a comprit que tu étais un homme, je me suis sûrement trompée, et....

\- Non non non, c'est bon, intervint Romero en levant deux mains navrée pour apaiser les hoquets paniqués de la secrétaires. Il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Vraiment? s'enquit la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard mouillé.

\- Oui, je vous assure que tout est bon.

\- Vraiment?

Cette fois-ci, la question fût lâchée avec plus de suspition. Son offrant semblait avoir des doutes. 

\- Oui, oui, affirma-t-il de nouveau en leur offrant un sourire bancal.

Le regard que lui lançait Kageyama était effrayant. Comme s'il voyait à travers son âme et qu'il allait lui faire payer la moindre duperie. Romero soutint ses yeux autant qu'il put, non sans suer à grosses gouttes devant l'intensité de ses pupilles. Il avait pensé que Fukuro lui choisirai une femme, ce n'était pas faute de se sentir mal d'avoir pensé que ce Kageyama en serait une. Cela ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de culpabiliser un peu pour avoir pensé qu'il serait plus facile de dire non à un homme qu'à une femme. À vrai dire, il espérait que ce Kageyama comprendrait son dilemme. Mais avant toute chose, il ne souhaitait pas les embarrasser plus que nécessaire, lui, mais surtout la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, finit par lâcher Kageyama en lui adressant un sourire professionnel. Puisque la question est réglée, je vous prie d'entrer.

Romero déglutit en avisant de la chambre dont la porte à semi ouverte laissait percevoir un lit aux couvertures bleues claires surmontées d'un baldaquin dont les longs rideaux en mousseline lui rappelèrent brutalement qu'il n'était pas censé être là pour badiner innocemment avec cette personne. Inconsciemment, son corps se raidit, et il entra dans la pièce en appréhendant la suite. Derrière lui, Kageyama adressait des paroles inaudibles à sa collègue, puis, quand il eut finit, entra à sa suite avant de fermer consciencieusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Ainsi donc, vous ignoriez que j'étais un homme? attaqua directement le jeune homme en se rapprochant.

Romero se racla la gorge, gêné et pour ne pas recroiser son regard, préféra s'intéresser à son allure générale.

Le jeune homme - qui ne devait pas encore avoir atteint l'âge de vingt-cinq ans - portait un ensemble simple, mais élégant composé d'une chemise blanche ni trop grande ni trop étroite, et qui mettait en valeur un corps svelte et athlétique que l'on ne pouvait assurément pas façonner en ne pratiquant que du sport de chambre. Ses longues jambes s'étendaient à l'infinit, et Romero se douta que dans la situation actuelle, le choix du port d'un pantalon déchiré aux genoux et taillé slim était loin d'être anodin.

\- En effet... comment dire...

L'assurance du jeune homme, couplé au fait qu'il soit terriblement beau mais également un prostitué, lui faisait perdre ses mots. Romero se flagella mentalement en se rendant compte de ses pensées. Il n'était franchement pas du genre à juger les autres, donc le fait que ce jeune homme soit un prostitué n'aurait pas dû le perturber à ce point. Cependant, puisqu'il était le client de cet offrant, ceci devenait une toute autre affaire. Il suffisait de se l'imaginer lui offrir son corps, sa langue et son esprit, pour que Romero perde toute notion de ce qui était bien ou mal. La ligne était floue, incertaine... et pour une raison inconnue, Romero était très tendu. Comme s'il... se retrouvait, non pas face à un prostitué, mais face à un rencart potentiel. Oui. Voilà. C'était ça. Au final ce n'était pas tant l'idée que le jeune homme utilise son corps pour vivre qui le perturbait, mais plutôt la pensée que Romero était là pour brûler les étapes d'un rencart basique, et que sa courtoisie naturelle refusait catégoriquement d'envisager une telle option.

Cette pensée lui donna d'autant plus envie de lui dire toute la vérité, mais... il voulait le faire sans l'offenser et sans se faire virer à grand coup de pieds dans le séant.

Il releva les yeux, se gratta la tête et offrit un sourire bancal au jeune homme.

Loin de paraître pressé, le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'encourager à continuer son explication. Ce que s'empressa enfin de faire Romero quand celui-ci comprit qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas mort d'homme.

\- Ce sont mes amis qui ont réservé l'heure et l'offrant. Je suis ici à cause d'un gage. Ils m'ont juste donné le nom de la personne qui devait... eh bien...

De nouveau gêné et les joues en feu, il s'humecta la bouche pour se donner du courage. Cependant, il n'eut nul besoin d'en dire davantage.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, affirma le jeune homme en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, puis de croiser négligemment les jambes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Des blagueurs, on en rencontre tout les jours dans notre profession. À force on est habitué et on s'adapte à toutes les situations. Le plus important, maintenant, c'est de savoir ce que vous voulez. Partir ou rester. À vous de choisir.

\- Je peux rester? s'étonna Romero.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, oui, fit Kageyama en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un tapotement de main sur le matelas. Je suis là pour répondre aux besoins de mes clients, quels qu'ils soient. Je ne vous jetterai pas dehors du moment que je serai payé à la fin de ma prestation.

\- Même si on ne fait rien? s'étonna de nouveau Romero, hésitant à accepter l'invitation.

\- Même si on ne fait rien, confirma Kageyama d'une voix douce.

Un poids - que Romero n'avait pas eut conscience de porter jusqu'à présent - quitta ses épaules, et il se laissa lourdement tomber aux côtés du jeune homme sans chercher à cacher son soulagement de ne pas avoir à choisir entre deux situations franchement inconfortables.

\- D'ordinaire je suis le premier pour ce qui est de relever des défits, mais là j'étais très loin de ma zone de confort.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Kageyama.

\- Qu'allez-vous dire à vos amis quand vous sortirez de cette maison?

\- Tout d'abord je vais leur faire la morale. Un gage c'est un gage, pas une double surprise. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait exprès d'oublier de me mentionner le genre de mon partenaire pour que je me défile. Ensuite, je vais éluder la question. Ai-je été jusqu'au bout malgré mon hétérosexualité? À cette demande, je me contenterai de sourire. Ai-je apprécié? Même crémerie. Vais-je revenir...?

\- Ça m'arrangerait bien, le coupa Kageyama, un genou ramené vers lui, la joue posée sur sa rotule, et un sourire amusé dessiné sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un homme aussi charmant entre dans ma chambre pour me faire la conversation.

Romero sourit au compliment innattendu, et pensa que ce n'était pas tout les jours - non plus - qu'il trouvait une personne aussi attrayante. Un homme qui plus est.

Perturbé par le fond de ses propres pensées, mais ne souhaitant pas se retrouver de nouveau dans une situation d'inconfort, il fit la seule chose pour laquelle il était vraiment bon. Il lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

\- Dans ces cas là, je leur répondrai avec ferveur que je reviendrai. Mais bien entendu, ils n'auront pas besoin de savoir que c'est seulement pour alléger ta charge de travail.

Il s'interrompit un instant, quand il repensa au nombre de personnes qu'il avait croisé dans la sale d'attente.

\- Mine de rien, murmura-t-il. Ça doit être éreintant de satisfaire autant de clients... ah. Mais suis-je bête, ils ne sont pas tous là pour toi et puis...

\- Temps mort, temps mort, rit Kageyama qui ne semblait pas avoir suivit le fil de la conversation. Il est vrai que je suis censé donner envie à mes clients de revenir, mais vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligé de repasser si cet endroit vous met dans une situation inconfortable.

\- Je ne me sens plus mal-à-l'aise, sourit Romero qui, effectivement, se sentait beaucoup plus léger maintenant que sa curiosité avait prit les devants. Et puis, je ne fais aucun don caritatif, donc je me demande si ça peut compter comme tel si je viens juste pour entretenir une conversation.

Kageyama lui rendit un regard incrédule, l'idée ne lui ayant de toute évidence pas traversé l'esprit.

\- Un... quoi?

\- Un don caritatif.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un don caritatif, fit Kageyama en fronçant des sourcils. Néanmoins, on se connaît à peine, et savez-vous au moins combien l'heure est facturée chez nous? Combien pourrait vous coûter chaque visite? À ce stade vous payerez bien moins cher une personne formée à l'écoute qu'une personne comme moi dont la spécialité reste et restera avant tout le plaisir sexuel.

\- Ça ne me préoccupe pas vraiment. Je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour me permettre n'importe quel prix. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de voir un spécialiste de l'écoute, ajouta-t-il en faisant l'impasse sur le fait qu'il lui aie silencieusement suggéré d'aller consulter un psychologue. Puisque je me sens bien avec toi.

Un silence que Romero trouva très amusant s'étendit entre eux. Les joues écarlates, Kageyama semblait faire un effort titanesque pour tenter de trouver une excuse qui suffirait à le dissuader de jeter son argent par les fenêtres, et Romero trouvait cela à la fois touchant et mignon. Seulement, Romero pouvait vraiment se permettre absolument tout les prix. Il n'était ni dans le besoin, ni en passe de le devenir, et il ne dépensait pas non plus son poids en or à chaque fois qu'il touchait son salaire. D'autant plus qu'il faisait rarement des excès puisqu'il trouvait surtout son plaisir dans les choses les plus simples de la vie. Et même s'il devait un jour prendre sa retraite de joueur professionnel, il pourrait toujours s'autosuffire financièrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et laisser un beau pécule à son fils.

\- Vous ne craignez pas pour votre réputation?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterai pour ça?

\- Vous êtes Nicolas Romero, non?

\- Tu me connais? questionna Romero en se pointant du doigt.

À ces mots, Kageyama plissa du nez.

\- Si je ne m'intéressais pas un minimum au volley, je ne vous aurais pas reconnu. J'ai néanmoins eu un doute les premières minutes...

Ses yeux bleus le scannèrent de bas en haut, scuptateur.

\- ... puis le doute s'est mué en certitude au fil de notre discussion.

Enthousiaste à l'idée que ce jeune homme l'aie reconnu, Romero ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir et - dans un excès de joie - posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Tu aimes le volley?

Les yeux de Kageyama s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et se fixèrent brusquement sur sa main prisonnière. Il ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau sans savoir que dire, puis revint à Romero qui, inconscient du geste qu'il venait de faire, attendait sa réponse, des étoiles pleins les yeux, non sans serrer plus fort la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

\- Je... ne déteste pas ça.

\- Tu y as déjà joué?

\- ... Quand j'étais jeune?

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé de continuer?

\- Eh bien... si... mais...

Poussé par l'allégresse, et sans prendre en compte le "mais", Romero s'empressa de faire une proposition qu'il avait déjà présenté à nombre de ses proches quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas déjà des joueurs professionnels de volley-ball.

\- Je peux être ton professeur quand j'ai du temps libre si tu veux.

Ce à quoi finit par répliquer Kageyama:

\- Vous cherchez à m'obtenir gratuitement, finalement? Vous oubliez l'idée du don caritatif? Mieux. Vous prenez enfin en compte votre réputation?

Le sarcasme était à peine dissimulé, mais Romero ne s'en formalisa pas puisque le jeune homme semblait avant tout s'inquiéter pour lui plutôt que d'être médisant.

\- Dis-moi. Ton nom complet, c'est...?

\- Kageyama Tobio, répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac.

\- Ok, Tobio. Faudra vraiment que tu me présentes ton patron.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que...?

\- Faut qu'on parle affaire, le coupa Romero en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Maintenant parle moi un peu de toi.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard:  
Bureau d'Oikawa.

\- Oikawa-san? demanda Yachi en entrant dans le bureau après avoir poliment frappé à la porte.

\- Oui, Ya-chan?

\- Un client souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous un instant. Il demande si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé. C'est Kageyama-san qui l'envoie. Apparemment c'est important.

Devant le cadre impératif de l'introduction de Yachi, Oikawa sauta brusquement de sa chaise, anxieux à l'idée qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose de grave à son employé favori.

\- Important? s'empressa-t-il de demander. Important comment?! Ça ne s'est pas bien passé entre eux? Le client a abusé? Tobio est blessé?!

\- Eh bien... je n'ai pas tout les détails... mais...

\- Mais bon sang, Ya-chan, laisse-les entrer! ordonna Oikawa d'une voix à la fois douce et autoritaire tout en tapant légèrement du plat de la main sur son bureau par trois reprises pour montrer à quel point il était pressé qu'elle les fasse entrer.

Sa secrétaire était la seule personne sur laquelle il ne hurlait jamais franchement dessus. Pour cause, cela avait le don de la tétaniser plutôt que de l'aider à faire correctement son travail. Or, le patron de la maison de plaisir "Eros et ses Louveteaux" avait décidé que l'incompétence se devait d'être banni de son espace visuel de travail dès l'instant où il avait décidé d'ouvrir son établissement. Il plaisantait d'ailleurs rarement sur ce sujet là.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Yachi pour exécuter l'ordre de Oikawa. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, et malgré sa maladresse, elle restait compétente dans son domaine, et Oikawa était amplement satisfait de son travail. Tout comme il était amplement satisfait du travail de ses Louveteaux. En effet, il les avait lui-même sélectionné après des semaines de recherches murement orchestrées, et il les savait suffisamment compétent pour ne douter d'eux en aucun cas. De ce fait, et il ne démordait jamais sur ce sujet, si un litige quelconque naissait au sein de sa maison, il prenait toujours et inlassablement le parti de ses Louveteaux, ceci quelle que soit la nature originelle du conflit dont il était question.

Du moins, face au client, il s'arrangeait tout de même de leur passer un léger savon, histoire de ne pas subir une mauvaise pub qui, accentué par les réseaux sociaux, pouvait très vite devenir épidémique.

Oikawa aurait bien aimé haïr ouvertement le client de son petit Tobio. Grand, élancé, musclé et athlétique, l'homme qui se présenta à lui possédait à lui seul tout ce que Oikawa pouvait traduire de viril chez un homme avec un grand "H". Assurément, il ne manquait pas de charisme, et sa bonne humeur criait naturellement de par ses yeux et sa bouche qu'elle ne le quittait jamais quelles que soient les circonstances, et qu'il n'avait rien d'un méchant et vilain mollasson. Oikawa aurait pu le trouver simplet si son regard n'avait pas trahis son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. 

Ils avaient fait les présentations, s'étaient serrés la main - le patron de la maison faisant un gros effort pour ne pas tourner son attention vers un Tobio non loin de là - puis Oikawa lui avait poliment demandé de s'asseoir tout en se disant que le nom de Nicolas Romero lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Alors, que puis-je pour vous?

_Vous éviscérer? Vous castrer puis vous faire bouffer vos couilles? Les deux à la fois?_

On ne faisait pas impunément du mal à son employé préféré sans répondre des conséquences de ses actes.

\- J'aimerai faire un don mensuel de dix millions de yens à votre établissement.

Le sourire poli de Oikawa se figea.

Il posa les coudes sur son bureau et avança son buste vers son futur mécène.

\- Que voulez-vous en contrepartie?

Dix minutes plus tard.

\- C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. 

Kageyama se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Il lui aura seulement suffit d'entendre le terme "millions de yens" pour que son expression change du tout au tout, et qu'il paraisse cent fois plus enthousiaste de ma visite. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi crispé avant que je ne lui fasse ma proposition?

Kageyama n'osa pas lui répondre que la raison se trouvait juste en face de lui, et se contenta de soulever les épaules.

\- S'il était de mauvaise humeur, je ne suis pas étonné que celle-ci se soit amélioré en entendant votre offre généreuse...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

Il ne l'était pas spécialement. Mais il n'était pas malheureux non plus. Avoir un mécène était une chance que toute entreprise se devait d'apprécier. Oikawa n'aurait dit non pour rien au monde, et Kageyama comprenait que l'appât du gain soit alléchant. Néanmoins, ça l'embêtait quelque peu que son client aie prit cette décision sur un coup de tête. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir concerné, mais il y avait aussi le problème de la réputation. Certes, l'établissement de Éros et ses Louveteaux était mondialement reconnu comme étant une entreprise de qualité supérieure en comparaison des autres maisons de plaisir, mais cela n'empêcherait personne d'émettre des critiques péjoratives sur tout mécène participant à la perpétuité d'une telle institution. Oikawa lui-même, en tant que proxénète, ne cessait de subir des insultes malgré le fait qu'il filtre courriers, mails, sms, et il en passait. Alors qu'un sportif de renommée mondiale s'immisce dans les affaires des maisons de plaisirs risquait de faire polémique. 

Encore une fois, cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher. Mais Romero lui paraissait plus que respectable, et il devait avouer que pour une première rencontre, il lui avait fait une très bonne impression.

Ce n'était pas courant qu'un homme fréquentant les maisons de plaisirs ne le fasse que pour parler avec un offrant. Il arrivait néanmoins que certains s'épenchent sur leurs problèmes privés une fois le sexe consommé, mais cela n'était encore jamais arrivé à Tobio d'avoir une discussion aussi plaisante en dehors de ses jours ou de ses heures de repos. Et en plus d'être agréable à regarder, Romero était d'humeur solaire et ne faisait jamais de remarques désobligeantes. 

Kageyama avait déjà assisté à un ou deux matchs télévisés où Romero avait fait ses preuves en remportant la victoire avec son équipe. Il lui avait laissé l'impression d'être un homme passionné, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Néanmoins, il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi passionné pour les gamineries. Étrangement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Oikawa qui avait ses propres passions pour les enfantillages, sa maison de plaisir, et le sexe.

Et puis... il y avait leur tendance à relever les défits les plus improbables.

\- Je vais vous faire visiter.

Et il s'en chargea donc, traînant derrière lui un Romero plus que ravis de pénétrer les coulisses du lieu, mais surtout, de rencontrer les autres offrants de l'établissement. Il se comportait avec eux avec bienveillance, et prenait un plaisir honnête à faire connaissance avec chaque membres de la maison quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas occupés à travailler. Il se comporta de la même façon avec tout le monde. Il était bienveillant, ne se forçait pas à discuter, et Kageyama se mit à envier ses facilités tout en admirant sa gentillesse.

Quand l'heure de partir fut arrivé, il se tourna vers Kageyama:

\- Mes amis vont croire que je me suis autorisé un extra, rit-il. En tout cas c'était sympa, tout le monde est gentil, ça m'a fait plaisir de venir.

\- C'était marqué sur votre visage, sourit Kageyama. Mais le plus heureux devait être Oikawa-san. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il obtient autant d'argent d'un mécène qui ne prend même pas la peine de le faire anonymement.

\- Ça ne sera que pour trois ans, affirma Romero. Après ça, je prends ma retraite et je diminuerai mes dons histoire que ça corresponde avec ma fortune. D'autant plus qu'il faut aussi que j'assure l'avenir de mon fils.

 _Mais il continuerait ses dons?_ s'étonna Kageyama.

\- Que va en dire votre femme? questionna-t-il pour en savoir plus sur sa situation familiale.

Car s'il avait un fils, il était très probable qu'il soit marié.

\- Elle est décédée.

Oh bon sang.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû aborder le sujet, se dépêcha-t-il de dire en se fustigeant mentalement pour cette erreur stupide.

Première règle de la maison: Ne jamais poser de question sur la vie privé des clients avant qu'ils n'en parlent d'eux mêmes!

\- T'inquiètes, le rassura Romero en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Ça fait des années que ça s'est passé, et puis, il est normal de se poser des questions quand un homme dit avoir un enfant mais qu'il oublie de mentionner sa femme. Tu n'es pas le premier à me le demander, donc ça ne me blesse pas.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas seul? s'autorisa tout de même à demander Kageyama, une boule coincée dans la gorge. 

\- J'ai mon fils, mes amis, et même si parfois elle me manque, j'ai décidé qu'elle préférerait me voir heureux plutôt que malheureux donc je prends sur moi.

\- ... C'est très courageux de votre part.

Romero lui rendit un léger sourire pour toute réponse, puis ils se quittèrent amicalement en se promettant de se revoir bientôt. Romero affirma qu'il reviendrait d'ici la fin de la semaine, et tint parole. C'est aussi ce jour là que Kageyama apprit que le joueur n'avait finalement pas caché à ses amis le fait qu'il n'avait pas rempli les conditions du gage. Bien entendu, Kageyama s'étaient attendu à ce que ses camarades lui fassent subir un autre gage plus difficile à accomplir, mais finalement - et à sa grande surprise - ce ne fut pas le cas. D'après Romero, le chèque qu'il avait signé pour Eros et ses Louveteaux avait suffit à les convaincre qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter sur le feu. Ça avait même permit de calmer certaines ardeurs.

À croire que son client, et nouveau mécène avait prévu à l'avance la réaction de ses amis...

\- La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, j'ose espérer que vous le ferez pour profiter du service, et non pour badiner, annonça très sérieusement Kageyama. J'ai toujours voulu me taper un sportif de renommée mondiale.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas nous contenter d'être ami? tenta de le dissuader Romero d'un air inquiet.

Comme s'il croyait que cela allait suffire à convaincre Kageyama...

\- Bien. Soyons sexfriend, alors, proposa Kageyama sans ciller.

\- Tobio...

\- C'est ça, ou je ne vous parle plus.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce genre de chantage fonctionne sur un homme de l'âge de Romero. Pourtant, celui-ci sembla très sérieusement envisager l'option avec un regard à la fois sévère et tourmenté.

\- ... Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, si je comprends bien...

\- Non, en effet.

\- C'est bas.

\- Si vous le dîtes.

À vrai dire, Kageyama n'avait pas espéré que cela fonctionne aussi bien.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir me préparer mentalement à l'idée, alors...

\- Votre manque d'enthousiasme, et votre dégoût inattendu m'offensent.

Ce n'était que de la provocation. Des mots balancés dans le vide pour obtenir une réaction. Kageyama savait très bien que Romero n'était pas entièrement à l'aise avec l'idée de prendre du plaisir avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas au sens romantique du terme. C'était marqué sur son visage, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Kageyama qui trouvait son mécénat aux allures de charité pour le moins ridicule sans l'avantage qui allait avec.

\- Je ne suis pas dégoûté, réagit comme attendu Romero en prenant un ton sévère.

\- Ok.

\- Vraiment.

\- Si vous le dîtes.

\- ... tu le fais exprès, c'est ça? s'agaça l'homme.

Kageyama retint le sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et à contrario, lui rendit un regard blasé.

\- Considérez plutôt ma demande comme un caprice. Est-ce si dur d'accéder à la requête d'un ami?

Son ton s'était transformé sur la fin. Implorant. Quémandeur. Il savait Romero trop gentil pour refuser une supplication. Il avait beau ne pas le connaître depuis longtemps, Kageyama avait eu le temps de repérer ses plus grandes faiblesses. En outre, sa gentillesse excessive, et sa tendance à faiblir face aux demandes sincères. Or, Kageyama désirait sincèrement le voir dans une position des plus intimes. Vulnérable. Plus encore que lors de leur première rencontre.

Son stratagème finit par payer.

\- ... très bien. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois, fit-il en levant son index pour illustrer sa résolution.

Cette fois, Kageyama ne put retenir le sourire victorieux qui étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Parfait. Dans une semaine, alors? Ça vous laissera amplement le temps de vous préparer mentalement.

\- ... On ne dirait pas comme ça, quand on te regarde au premier abord, mais tu es dur à la négociation, remarqua Romero, désespéré.

Kageyama lâcha un rire amusé en pensant que le pauvre homme n'était pas au bout de sa peine.

\- Si vous vous défilez, je mettrai ma menace à exécution.

\- Monstre.

\- Estimez-vous heureux que ce soit moi, répliqua Kageyama. Certain de mes collègues - et je n'ose même pas penser à Oikawa - sont plus doué que moi dans l'exercice du chantage.

Romero ne chercha pas à le contredire, néanmoins, son regard suffit à lui seul à montrer l'ampleur du doute qu'il éprouvait envers cette déclaration.

Peu importait à Kageyama qu'il ne le croit pas, car au final, il avait finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il était déjà impatient d'être à la semaine prochaine. Assurément, il allait largement en profiter.


	2. Et c'est parti pour la coucherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'homme en lui - qui ne parvenait pas à assumer le vagabondage érotique de ses pensées - avait finit par se persuader que le fait d'imaginer Kageyama dans sa nudité la plus simple - et d'y ressentir un soupçon d'attraction - n'était dû qu'à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, si tentatrice et alléchante. Car Romero savait - au simple regard de Kageyama - que leur corps à corps licencieux et libertin serait sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître par le passé. Or, il s'agissait là d'un goût d'interdit que sa morale ne cautionnait pas. Néanmoins... le fait que ce soit Kageyama qui aie insisté pour que Romero lui accorde une heure de son temps... dissolvait ses hésitations. Ne restait de ses pérégrinations mentales que l'attrait du désir, et de la tentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLBLBLBLBLBL ~

Si on lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans cette chambre pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pas osé penser pratiquer des semaines plus tôt, Romero ne l'aurait pas cru sans lâcher un éclat de rire empli de dérision. Quoiqu'il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre... Kageyama était séduisant, autant de par son physique que par sa personnalité, et le jeune homme avait très clairement montré un intérêt non-négligeable envers sa personne. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gardé de le dire tout haut... Kageyama s'était fait insistant, puis menaçant, et avait finit par trouver le meilleur moyen de faire plier Romero. Ça s'était joué en quelques phrases. Quelques mots provocateurs que Romero avait reconnu comme tels, mais s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité d'ignorer. Pas parce que l'intérêt de Kageyama gonflait son égo masculin... mais tout simplement parce qu'il se savait dans l'incapacité de dire un non définitif à quelqu'un qui ne cessait d'insister jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Il ignorait encore s'il devait regretter d'avoir plié si vite. La semaine avait été longue. À vrai dire, elle avait même traîné en longueur. Comme si le simple fait de penser à la promesse faite à Kageyama avait eu une influence quelconque sur l'écoulement du temps, et que le monde n'avait tourné qu'autour de ces quelques paroles.

Il y avait souvent pensé, retournant la conversation dans tous les sens comme pour se persuader que son acceptation n'était dû qu'à sa lassitude à dire non. Bien sûr, Romero avait vaguement envisagé de lui faire faux bon. Néanmoins, un coin de son esprit s'impatientait secrètement d'arriver à ce jour où il découvrirait enfin ce que cachait Kageyama derrière ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, même si l'idée de le planter le jour du rendez-vous avait traversé les pensées de Romero, ce dernier savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire quelque chose d'aussi moche.

L'homme en lui - qui ne parvenait pas à assumer le vagabondage érotique de ses pensées - avait finit par se persuader que le fait d'imaginer Kageyama dans sa nudité la plus simple - et d'y ressentir un soupçon d'attraction - n'était dû qu'à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, si tentatrice et alléchante. Car Romero savait - au simple regard de Kageyama - que leur corps à corps licencieux et libertin serait sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître par le passé. Or, il s'agissait là d'un goût d'interdit que sa morale ne cautionnait pas. Néanmoins... le fait que ce soit Kageyama qui aie insisté pour que Romero lui accorde une heure de son temps... dissolvait ses hésitations. Ne restait de ses pérégrinations mentales que l'attrait du désir, et de la tentation.

À vrai dire, le choix paraissait désormais plutôt simple compte tenu de son caractère naturellement serviable.

\- Relaxez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, sourit Kageyama en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

 _Très drôle,_ pensa Romero en saluant le jeu de mot d'un sourire machinal.

Il inspira par le nez pour tenter de se redonner une contenance mais regretta immédiatement ce choix. L'odeur sucrée du parfum de Kageyama était exquise, et il eut légèrement honte de constater que cela suffisait à embraser ses veines déjà rendues enfiévrées par la situation.

\- Trop tard pour ça, répliqua Romero en tachant d'éviter de laisser passer les trémolos gênants qui menaçaient de lui échapper avec la tension. Ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait dévorer tout cru, et je dois dire que le regard affamé que tu m'as lancé en me découvrant sur le pas de ta porte n'a fait que renforcer l'impression que j'allais être le plat principal du menu de ce soir...

Sans rien dire, ni même démentir ses paroles d'un simple geste, Kageyama posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour le fixer avec plus de soins, un sourire énigmatique planté sur les lèvres. Il le regardait si intensément que son interlocuteur eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer son coeur hystérique. Romero ne chercha néanmoins pas à le déloger de sa nouvelle position et, feignant la décontraction, lui demanda:

\- J'ai quelque chose de collé sur le visage pour que cela te fasse sourire ainsi?

Les lèvres de Kageyama s'étirèrent encore davantage, et son sourire se fit plus éclatant.

\- J'admirai le conflit émotionnel qui traverse votre regard à la moindre de vos pensées, affirma Kageyama sans ciller. Vous aviez envisagé de vous défiler, je me trompe?

Prit sur le fait, Romero détourna le regard, tandis que ses joues rougissaient avec honte.

\- ... oui.

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

Cette fois-ci, Romero déglutit.

\- ... non.

\- Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un d'honorable... Et qu'une personne honorable tient toujours ses promesses.

Très juste...

\- ... en effet...

Puis sa voix mua, et se fit plus profonde. Retenue.

\- Suis-je autorisé à vous toucher?

Romero sentit les battements de son coeurs s'accélérer frénétiquement, trop heureux qu'il lui pose enfin la question. Car bien qu'il aie souhaité se défiler, Romero devait avouer que le désir de profiter d'une dance sensuelle avec Kageyama lui paraissait tout à fait appréciable. Néanmoins, il n'était pas déterminé à faire le premier pas. Pas par pudeur. Mais par peur. Peur de ne pouvoir garder la complicité amicale qu'ils avaient acquise en se côtoyant. Car Romero savait... Il savait que Kageyama n'offrirait jamais son coeur à un client. D'autant plus à un mécène tel que Romero. Sa conscience professionnelle le lui interdirait, et ferait office de barrière. Or, si Romero prenait le rôle de l'actif, celui-ci savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'espérer davantage qu'une simple relation platonique. Car Romero, d'entre-tous, était un homme possessif, passionné, et qui tombait aisément dans le travers d'aimer ses possessions avec une passion qu'il ne savait réfréner. Pour lui, agir signifiait ouvrir son coeur, et ouvrir son coeur signifiait aimer. Malheureusement, s'il pouvait apprécier Kageyama... Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas entièrement. Pas comme ça.

C'était difficile à expliquer tant sa situation était complexe. Mais une chose était sûre: Si Kageyama offrait son corps à Romero tel un cadeau... alors Romero souhaiterait le garder pour lui, et lui-seul. Néanmoins... s'il s'agissait de Romero, et non de Kageyama qui s'offrait à l'autre, alors cela changerait complètement la donne.

Il ne s'agissait là que de sentiments qui - encore une fois - étaient d'une complexité affolante... Mais il n'y avait rien de plus important que les sensations. Rien de plus fort que les sentiments. Sous-estimer ceux-ci pouvait causer la perte de n'importe quel idiot capable de les ignorer. Or Romero était incapable de tomber dans un tel biais, car son instinct était plus fort que sa tête. En cet instant (et ce depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kageyama), son instinct, ainsi que son esprit, s'accordaient clairement sur le fait qu'il valait mieux être la proie plutôt que le chasseur. Aussi, finit-il par acquiescer silencieusement à la demande de Kageyama.

S'il voulait le toucher, qu'il le fasse sans craindre une rebiffade de sa part. Romero accepterait ses caresses sans protester... Et apprécierait celles-ci sans avoir à se forcer. Une chose que Kageyama - semble-t-il - comprit, car c'est sans aucune hésitation que le jeune homme leva une main vers sa gorge pour venir caresser sa pomme d'Adam du bout des doigts.

Romero ferma les yeux, et savoura le contact de sa peau fraîche sur la sienne. Ce fut léger, à peine appuyé, mais ce fut suffisant pour secouer l'entièreté de son être. Des frissons agréables crochetèrent ses reins, et les prirent en otage avec exigence. Son coeur s'affola, et sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Pesante. Romero eut l'impression de suffoquer. Sa gorge s'assécha, et il eut brusquement envie de poser sa bouche sur celle de Kageyama pour se désaltérer directement à la source de ses lèvres.

Il se retint, aidé par l'obscurité de ses paupières.

Les sens aux aguets, Romero écouta le bruissement des draps tandis que Kageyama se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Il flaira son odeur aux accents de fruits, sentit ses doigts redescendre sur son col et glisser sur sa clavicule droite, puis eut la sensation de tanguer lorsque celui-ci l'invita à s'allonger d'une simple pression de la main. Une deuxième charge accompagna la première, intéressée cette fois-ci par son ventre, et s'insinua sous son t-shirt. Encore une fois, la froideur de ses doigts le fit frissonner.

\- Je me demandais... vous préférez être l'actif, ou le passif?

Romero plissa des sourcils, et sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, lâcha un rire bref rempli d'auto-dérision. Il rouvrit les yeux pour harponner le regard azuré de Kageyama.

\- Bonne question. À ton avis? le défia-t-il de deviner.

Kageyama ne cilla pas, et réfléchit très sérieusement à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner - le tout sans cesser de caresser son ventre du bout des doigts.

\- L'actif.

Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps... Romero laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, biaisa-t-il.

\- Je peux vous apprendre, proposa Kageyama. Vous guider.

Cette fois, Romero plissa des lèvres. Dans l'état actuel, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Ceci, pour toutes les raisons qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nommer.

\- J'ai des envies différentes en ce moment, finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous voulez tester quelque chose de différent, comprit Kageyama sans qu'il aie eu besoin de spécifier précisément ses pensées. Quelque chose que vous n'avez encore jamais fait.

 _Quelque chose que je ne ferai qu'avec toi_ , précisa mentalement Romero tandis que Kageyama écartait ses cuisses pour s'installer entre ses jambes.

Si reculer avait été une option, Romero était désormais sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Comme l'avait précisé Kageyama, il était le genre d'homme qui ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses. Il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui détournaient leurs paroles, ou qui changeaient aisément d'avis. De plus, sa curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus. Plus forte que nécessaire.

Kageyama se pencha sur lui, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres à peines de ses lèvres. Romero sentit son souffle balayer son visage - tentateur - mais ne bougea pas d'un muscle, tout concentré qu'il était sur les battements affolés de son coeur.

\- Puis-je vous embrasser?

Romero eut toutes les peines du mondes à déglutir son stress. Son angoisse pesait sur sa gorge, et l'idée d'engager un geste aussi intime lui tordait l'estomac. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Néanmoins... restait dans l'expectation folle que cela se produise enfin.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, plaisanta-t-il en riant pour tenter de tuer son angoisse.

\- Pas nécessairement, rit Kageyama en glissant ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses pour s'en emparer fermement. Je peux tout aussi bien commencer par une fellation.

Romero inspira profondément à cette mention. Son imagination pollua son esprit de l'image de la bouche de Kageyama autour de son érection, et son appétit sexuel se réveilla violemment. Il se mordit la langue pour se reprendre, et s'accrocha fermement aux couvertures du lit pour s'ancrer à la réalité.

\- Non..., dit-il difficilement. Un baiser... Un baiser c'est tout aussi bien. Je...

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire davantage qu'une bouche s'écrasait délicatement sur la sienne pour le faire taire.

Kageyama flatta méticuleusement ses lèvres de sa langue, joua de ses dents, mordit la pulpe de sa bouche, suça délicatement la partie ronde de sa lippe, et... fondit sur lui tel un rapace prêt à picorer sa peau de bas en haut. Bien vite, ses mains s'activèrent sur le corps offert de Romero. Le jeune homme profita que l'attention de son amant soit entièrement focalisée sur le baiser pour remonter d'un seul mouvement son t-shirt sur sa poitrine. Les doigts de Kageyama flattèrent l'encolure de sa hanche, remontèrent sur son torse, ondulèrent sur ses tétons, les pétrissèrent délicatement... puis - de son autre main - Kageyama survola son aine avec légèreté. Un long frisson de concupiscence cavala le long de la colonne vertébrale de Romero qui, perdu dans ce panel de sensation, se laissa porter avec confiance. L'assurance de Kageyama, et le manque d'hésitations de celui-ci, permettait à Romero de faire preuve de sang-froid... pour l'instant. L'homme connaissait déjà ces sensations, donc il était aisé pour lui de se laisser aller malgré sa position. Cependant, un coin de son esprit restait angoissé à l'idée de ce que la suite lui réservait. Oh, il était certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Kageyama pour que cela se passe en douceur compte tenu de son expérience personnelle en la matière... mais s'exposer ainsi aux assauts d'un autre homme restait une nouveauté pour Romero. Une nouveauté la fois excitante, et effrayante. Surtout effrayante. En cela, Romero ne pouvait pas douter. Cependant, si Kageyama s'y prenait bien... s'il s'y prenait bien...

Romero déglutit entre deux baisers, puis sentit la main de Kageyama s'activer sur son jean. Le jeune homme déboutonna agilement le pantalon de Romero d'une seule main, preuve irréfutable qu'il était rompu à ce genre d'exercice, puis fit glisser la tirette vers le bas d'un geste lent et calculé. Sa bouche quitta la sienne et vint se perdre dans le creux de sa mandibule, non loin de son oreille.

\- En premier lieu, attelons-nous à vous détendre, murmura le jeune d'une voix chaude en glissant sa main dans le boxer de son amant.

Romero retint son souffle en sentant la paume de Kageyama se refermer sur sa verge. L'excitation l'avait tendue à un tel point qu'un soupir de soulagement lui échappa tandis que Kageyama s'empressait de caresser la peau veinée de son membre gorgé de sang. Il commença par le gland, le titilla du bout de son pouce avant de remonter jusqu'à la garde, de le relâcher, puis de recommencer. Il reproduisit ce mouvement à plusieurs reprises, l'oreille tendue, et à l'écoute de la respiration vascillante de Romero qui inspirait et expirait à chaque caresse que pouvait prodiguer Kageyama sur son sexe.

À ce stade, il lui fut difficile de ne pas lever la main vers Kageyama pour ne serait-ce que lui rendre ses caresses. Il luttait pour ne pas inverser leurs positions, donnait le change en fermant les yeux... se cambrait pour recevoir plus de sensations... Kageyama en profita d'ailleurs pour lui retirer pantalon et boxer d'un geste habile et maîtrisé. D'une main, il souleva également un pan du t-shirt de Romero, et le passa au dessus de sa tête pour piéger l'articulation de ses épaules dans ses manches et l'empêcher de se mouvoir comme il l'aurait souhaité. Saucissoné de cette façon, Romero sut sans le moindre doute qu'il lui serait difficile de se libérer si jamais l'envie venait à le prendre. Il sourit. Amusé. À croire que Kageyama avait lu dans ses pensées, et s'était empressé de trouver une parade avant que Romero ne se décide à briser sa propre résolution qui était de laisser Kageyama dominer cette danse.

Un rire de gorge lui échappa quand il se rendit compte que Kageyama s'était également débarrassé de son propre jean.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas de l'organisation..., lâcha-t-il tout sourire tandis que son attention tombait entre les cuisses de Kageyama, ainsi que sur la courbe phallique proéminente que cachait encore le tissus de son boxer.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort, avoua cependant Kageyama en se penchant sur lui.

Romero déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise... dévoilant tout d'abord la peau ferme de son ventre, avant de remonter délicatement vers son torse, puis sa gorge. Un imitation silencieuse des caresses que Kageyama lui avait prodigué quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui restaient encore vivement gravées dans son esprit.

Romero dût faire un effort titanesque pour se concentrer sur ses paroles.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méticuleux, confia-t-il sans lâcher des yeux ce spectacle. Donc je peux sans complexe affirmer que tu es - et de loin...

Kageyama envoya valser sa chemise d'un geste élégant, dévoilant les derniers carrés de peaux jusqu'alors camouflés à la vue de Romero.

\- ... bien plus organisé que moi..., termina l'homme en déglutissant.

Romero s'excusa mentalement auprès de Kageyama en admirant la musculature noueuse de son buste et de ses bras. Il devait avouer s'être imaginé quelque chose de tout à fait différent... Or, il était désormais évident que le jeune homme entretenait sa forme physique, et que le sport - outre que le sexe - faisait partie de ses occupations essentielles et hebdomadaires. On ne se forgeait pas un physique d'Apollon en ne faisant que du sport de chambre. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un travail de longue haleine et qui demandait à la fois énormément de passion, mais également beaucoup de détermination.

Romero était... admiratif.

Il dût néanmoins s'arracher à sa contemplation lorsque Kageyama aggripa ses cuisses pour le retourner sur le ventre.

\- ... Oui? demanda paniqué Romero en sentant son ombre s'étendre sur lui, dominante.

\- Soulèvez vos hanches, ordonna Kageyama en venant murmurer dans le creux de son oreille.

Si l'appréhension voyageait de ses veines jusqu'à son coeur en faisant des allées et retour concentrique de la plante de ses pieds jusque dans ses tempes, il n'hésita néanmoins pas à faire ce qui lui était demandé, et s'exécuta du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce ne fut pas trop dur de soulever ses hanches. Cependant... ce n'était pas, à proprement parler, le plus difficile non plus. Car si jusqu'à présent il pouvait encore voir les actions de Kageyama, désormais ce n'était plus le cas, et la position ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus son sentiment de vulnérabilité, et de sujétion à un geste qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt de recevoir.

\- Parfait. Ne bougez plus, ordonna Kageyama en lui écartant les cuisses.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce que tu...

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il sentit très clairement le visage de Kageyama s'insinuer entre les lobes de ses fesses, et qu'une langue humide vint caresser le coeur de sa fleur anale.

La surprise innattendue de Kageyama s'aggrémenta d'une autre plus personnelle.... Car - au lieu de perdre en virilité - Romero se rendit brusquement compte que la dopamine qui consumait son système nerveux continuait d'augmenter en intensité, et que son sexe délaissé commençait à réclamer une attention qui ne venait pas.

\- Tobio... tu...?

Sa voix se mua en gémissement étouffé lorsque la lécheuse traîtresse s'insinua dans son intimité.

Indigné par sa propre réaction, le visage de Romero prit une teinte écrevisse tandis que Kageyama s'amusait à écarter ses fesses de ses deux mains pour faciliter son accès.

 _C'est ça?! Le sexe entre homme?!_ s'étouffa mentalement Romero en suant à grosse goutte.

La langue de Kageyama abandonna soudainement sa cible, et Romero inspira à fond pour se redonner une contenance. Malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée. Effectivement, cette fois-ci, le muscle humide se posa sur l'arrière de ses bourses rougies par l'excitation, et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'étouffer un râle de plaisir dans les draps de Kageyama lorsque les lèvres de son partenaire se refermèrent vicieusement sur son scrotum.

\- Vous réagissez remarquablement bien, fit remarquer le jeune homme en se redressant.

Il flatta ses bourses d'une main.

\- Nous allons pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur.

Passer... au niveau supérieur? Romero commença à se demander s'il était vraiment paré à vivre une telle expérience.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu de salive qui va...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répliqua Kageyama en coupant court à sa protestation tout en versant un liquide froid dans le creux de son dos.

Romero sursauta, et tenta de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais son partenaire le retint d'une main entre ses omoplates.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais y aller doucement.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais...

Des lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de sa nuque, rassurantes.

\- Faites-moi confiance. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Ce n'est ni ma première fois, ni ma seconde. Je suis rôdé.

Romero écouta ses paroles, et s'efforça de calmer l'affolement de son coeur. Kageyama s'attela à l'aider dans cette tâche si difficile en utilisant l'huile qu'il avait étalé dans son dos pour lui masser colonne vertébrale, épaules, et reins. Seules ses mains le touchèrent. Elles le cajolèrent, le remodelèrent... et Romero finit par se détendre quelque peu.

\- C'est déjà mieux, le félicita Kageyama en massant ses fesses d'une main ferme mais douce.

Avant de s'évaporer, puis de revenir, encore plus glissantes.

Romero déglutit pour la énième fois en sentant son partenaire lui écarter de nouveau les fesses. Kageyama passa ses doigts dans la fente en étalant conscieusement le lubrifiant sur sa fleur anale. Il n'essaya pas de la pénétrer. Au lieu de ça, il reporta son attention sur le sexe délaissé de Romero tout en continuant de masser son coeur sensible.

Inconsciemment, Romero se mit à balancer des reins en se calquant au rythme de ses caresses, et oublia momentanément la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne s'en aperçu que tardivement, mais de long soupirs lui échappaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler, et... de son côté, Kageyama - qui avait finit par enlever son boxer - commençait tout doucement - mais sûrement - à arriver au bout de sa propre patience. Malheureusement, il lui fallait encore persister à attendre quelque peu...

\- J'y vais.

Romero se rendit à peine compte de ses paroles que le premier doigt passait déjà la barrière de sa chair. L'homme tressaillit, tenta de se redresser - mais Kageyama le maintint de nouveau face contre terre sans y découvrir la moindre résistance de sa part - et gémit finalement de plaisir lorsque son amant glissa lentement son pouce sur son gland turgescent.

Le jeune homme s'attelait à le branler sans chercher à le faire jouir. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, il faisait de gros efforts pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le pic qui le ménerait à l'orgasme, mais n'eut aucun mal à le maintenir sous son joug. Et il ignorait si c'était dû au passage sans douleur de son premier doigt, mais Kageyama remarqua soudainement que Romero s'était subitement détendu, et qu'il acceptait sans problème son index.

Il sourit, et prépara son deuxième doigt tout en exerçant des mouvements de va et vient circulaire sur son index... puis enfonça délicatement son majeur.

Romero se figea, et inspira brusquement par la bouche avant de lâcher un gémissement d'inconfort... et non de douleur.

Kageyama avait une confiance extrême en ses capacités à donner du plaisir à ses partenaires. Il avait été à bonne école. Oikawa le félicitait souvent pour sa capacité analgésique à dépuceler ses clients. Cela lui demandait beaucoup de préparations, exigeait un doigté délicat, et imposait énormément de patience... mais Kageyama trouvait ces contraintes terriblement gavalnisantes. En l'occurence, pouvoir exercer ses talents était une fierté, et pouvoir exercer ces dits talents sur une figure aussi imposante que Nicolas Romero avait de quoi flatter son égo. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait-là de sa première fois en tant que passif, et qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas de ceux que l'on contraignait aisément lors d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

Kageyama prit beaucoup de plaisir à pénétrer son troisième doigt. Il savoura l'instant. Se délecta des réactions corporelles de Romero. Les distilla, les enflama, et les bonifia.

Une fois sûr de l'avoir suffisamment préparé, il écarta au maximum ses doigts, se redressa, s'empara de la nuque brûlante de Romero qu'il massa d'une main douce pour le rassurer, glissa une dernière fois ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis agrippa sa hanche d'une main possessive... avant de retirer les doigts fichés dans sa fleur anale, et de le pénétrer d'une seule poussée.

Romero en eut le souffle coupé. Il se cambra, chercha à le déloger, mais ne parvint qu'à l'accueillir encore davantage en lui.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il finit par se calmer, et Kageyama lui laissa le temps de s'adapter à son gabarit. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à ses hanches, bougea tout d'abord avec une lenteur que lui-même trouvait désagréablement exagérée, puis - au fur et à mesure que Romero finissait par accepter sa présence en lui - s'autorisa à bouger avec davantage d'élan et de fluidité.

Les bruits mouillés de leurs corps se heurtant sensuellement furent accompagnés du son entrecoupé de leur respiration laborieuse, ainsi que des gémissements de plus en plus perceptibles de Romero qui avait également une difficulté de plus en plus élevée à rester en place.

Ses doigts crispés - et blanchis par la force de sa poigne - agrippaient les draps, et ne les lâchaient pas. À chaque coup de reins de Kageyama, son torse frottait contre la surface moelleuse du matelas, mais le jeune homme se désola de ne pouvoir voir son expression puisque son amant gardait le front profondément ancré dans les couvertures. Kageyama se dit alors qu'il était peut-être temps de changer de position...

D'une main qu'il plaça sur son ventre, il obligea Romero à se redresser, et s'aidant de ses cuisses, le souleva jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'assaye sur son érection. Ainsi positionné, il obtint un angle de pénétration plus adapté, et put sans problème l'embrasser dans la nuque. Il le maintint en place d'une main sur la hanche, prit sa verge de l'autre, et - son torse collé à son dos - put observer sans problème l'expression que Romero s'était amusé à lui cacher pendant tout ce temps.

Sa pomme d'Adam ne cessait de descendre et de monter le long de sa gorge tandis que son torse se soulevait puis s'abaissait violemment à chacune de ses inspirations. Les lèvres entrouvertes, et les yeux plongés dans le vide, il ne cessait de supplier Kageyama de ralentir et semblait prêt à pleurer de plaisir. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme n'était pas déterminé à faire preuve de davantage de patience. Il arrivait au bout de sa tempérence, et - en s'excusant mentalement pour ce qu'il allait faire - donna le coup de rein qui mit définitivement fin à la retenue de Romero. En effet, la jouissance le frappa dès l'instant où Kageyama heurta le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Un râle des plus masculins lui échappa lorsqu'il éjacula, et son corps tressauta contre celui de Kageyama jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse à son tour sans parvenir à se contenir davantage. Une fois la vague post-orgasmique passée, Kageyama se laissa retomber sur les couvertures non sans emporter Romero à sa suite. Ils heurtèrent le matelas dans un bruit sourd, et s'exercèrent à calmer leurs coeurs furibonds. Le front collé à la nuque de Romero, Kageyama retira son sexe du corps de son partenaire et commença à lui caresser le ventre. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les restes de la jouissance de Romero, mais il n'en eu cure. Il aimait ça.

Il ne sut combien de temps il attendit avant que Romero ne reprenne ses esprits, mais ne le pressa pas, et le laissa doucement redescendre de son petit nuage.

\- ... je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, finit par lâcher Romero au bout d'un certain temps.

\- La question c'est de surtout savoir si vous avez aimé, rit Kageyama en se collant davantage à lui.

Le silence coupa leur conversation en deux, mais Kageyama n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il en avait pensé pour savoir si cela lui avait plu ou non. Pourtant...

\- J'ai adoré.

Cette réponse si franche fit sourire Kageyama.

\- Vous me flattez.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de la flatterie. Je suis sincère, fit Romero en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je sais, répliqua Kageyama en lui embrassant la mâchoire. J'ai beaucoup de pratiques derrière moi.

\- C'est à ton tour de flatter ton égo?

Kageyama éclata de rire.

\- Je suis l'un des meilleurs de ma maison.

\- Mais je t'en prie, continue, fit Romero en levant les yeux au ciel non sans sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que vous êtes très bon vous aussi.

\- Je me débrouille.

Kageyama secoua la tête, désespéré.

\- Et après on ose dire que je flatte mon égo?

\- Dans mon cas, il s'agit plus d'une tentative pour rassurer mon orgueil.

Ah. Le choc des cultures, sûrement.

\- Si jamais vous voulez recommencer, je ne dirai pas non.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas un instant, soupira Romero. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Kageyama lâcha un rire affligé.

\- Plus tard, oui.

C'était une promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je pense que j'étais partie sur un RomeKage X'DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu des bouffées de chaleurs incroyables en écrivant la deuxième partie. Ça m'a tué.


End file.
